How They Met
by adventure prince
Summary: This is a 2 chapter Fic explaining how everyone's favourite GF quartet: D'jok, Micro-ice, Thran and Ahito first met Hope you Enjoy.
1. D'jok saves the day

**Hope you enjoy this especially you destiny hope.**

"Hey Maya, can I go outside today?" A 9-year-old D'jok asked picking up a football and staring anxiously at his adoptive mother.

"I don't know, do you remember what happened LAST TIME!" Maya scolded, her voice sounding a little gruff at the end as she recalled what had happened last time she had let D'jok out by himself.

An older boy had teased him about not having a REAL family and that Maya was a fraud even though D'jok was younger he had taken the guy on and it had ended with an ambulance having to be called.

"It wasn't that bad!" D'jok protested.

"The kid was hospitalised for a month!"

"And that's how long I had to stand in the corner"

"You where only in there for 5 minutes"

After a brief argument Maya let out a frustrated sigh and bent down to D'jok's eye level "Look I'll let you go out IF you swear to me you won't get into a fight" Maya Exclaimed as she made eye contact.

"I swear"

"Pinky swear!" Maya commanded holding out her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear" D'jok giggled wrapping his own pinky finger around Maya's and then separated and ran for the door.

"And remember I could be watching you" Maya warned jokingly, holding up her crystal ball. "Be back by dinner!" Maya called as she waved her Adopted son goodbye.

"You little brat! What do you think your doing!" D'jok turned his head to see a trio of boys ganging up on a kid who didn't look any older than 6.

"I-it was a-an a-a-a-a-accident" The boy stuttered his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah but what are you going to do to make it up to us?" Another sneered jabbing the boy in the stomach with his finger.

D'jok looked sympathetically at the boy who was on the verge of tears and even though he knew he had to do something but if he did then he would be breaking his pinky swear to Maya. D'jok looked sadly at his pinky and whispered "Maya if you're watching me right now, I'm sorry but I can't let this happen" D'jok placed his football into the hood of his jacket, picked as much snow as his arms could carry, rushed over to the boys and threw the snow into there faces! Giving him enough time to put the boy under his arm and run off whilst the boys spluttered in confusion.

"Are you okay?" D'jok asked as he set the boy on his feet.

"Yeah, thank you!" The boy chirped clinging to D'jok.

"So why where those guys picking on you?" D'jok asked as he and the boy sat on a nearby bench.

"My mommy sent me out to get some groceries but I accidentally stepped on one of their feet and you probably saw the rest…" The raven head cut himself off when he saw the football in D'jok's hood and his eye's started twinkling. "Is that a FOOTBALLL!"

"Yeah" D'jok quoted taking the football out of his hood.

"Wanna play?" Asked the raven haired boy.

"If you want to lose!" D'jok teased balancing the ball on his foot. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Micro-Ice!" He declared pointing at D'jok "And you're the one that's gonna lose!" Micro-ice placed his bag on the bench and heading over to the football nets that where conveniently their.

The two boys collapsed into a heap resting on each others backs (Of course D'jok had to lighten up so he wouldn't hurt Micro-ice)

"You're good!" Micro-ice panted.

"You're not half bad yourself" D'jok commented getting up and picking up his football. "Well I better get going; I'm going to get chewed up anyway so why hold it off?" D'jok moaned and was just about to leave when Micro-ice grabbed his hand.

"Will you take me home?" Micro-ice questioned looking at D'jok with a begging look.

"Sure thing I don't want to risk you running into those meat heads again" D'jok chirped placing Micro-ice on his shoulders and picked up his grocery bag in one hand and his football in the other.

"MICRO-ICE GALAXIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Mana-ice screamed at her son as he hid behind D'jok.

"Please ma'am theirs a reasonable explanation behind all this" D'jok protested backing up a little bit since this gal was scary when she was angry.

"I'm listening"

"It was a bunch of bullies they where picking on him and so after I rescued him we played football for a while and I guise we sort of lost track of the time" D'jok answered his voice trailing off at the end.

"Is this true micro-ice?" asked Mana-ice. Micro-ice replied with a few swift shakes of his head. Mana-ice mood instantly changed to a brighter tone and she bent down on one knee and opened up her arms "Come here Honey" Mana-ice said in a gentler tone which made her son smile and run into his mothers arms where she lifted him up.

"Well I better get going Maya will probably wonder where I am" D'jok interrupted heading for the door.

"That she would" Maya Replied appearing in the doorway as D'jok opened it.

"Maya!" Mana-ice greeted putting micro-ice down and opening up her arms.

"Mana-ice!" Maya replied opening up her own arms and the two shared a hug all the while D'jok and Micro-ice stared in awe until finally saying in unison:

"YOUR MOM KNOWS MY MOM!"

"Yes boys we met before you two where born but lets discuss that over dinner" Mana-ice said going into the kitchen to get started.

"But aren't I in trouble?" D'jok asked tugging at Maya's leg.

"I wouldn't call throwing snow in someone's face violence and even if you had resorted to violence I would still be proud that you would have helped someone…buuuuut you still would have been grounded" Maya finished ruffling D'jok's hair and then went to help Mana-Ice in the kitchen.

"That's twice you've helped me out today" Micro-ice thanked jumping on his red head friends back.

"Your welcome…but it looks like I'm going to have to take care of you from now on, because it looks like were going to become one dynamic duo" D'jok finished carrying his first and new found friend into the kitchen

***pant* *pant* well there you go the first chapter next D'jok and Micro-ice meet Thran and Ahito**


	2. D'jok Microice and the twins

**Disclaimer: I do not Galactik Football. **

**A/N Okay here's the second chapter and hope you enjoy.**

"See you later Maya! I'm going to go play football with Micro-ice!" D'jok called running for the door and would have made it if Maya hadn't had stood in front of the door. "Damn it! I almost made it!" D'jok hissed shaking his head in disappointment.

"Watch your language!" Maya scolded "Your supposed to ask me first not go out whenever you please!"

"But ever since I met micro-ice I haven't got in trouble once" D'jok protested "So I should be able to go out when I want" D'jok pointed out with a slightly cocky attitude.

"Fine, but try not to make it so you two are brought home in a police car" Maya sighed standing to one side and slapped D'jok up top the head "And anymore wise cracks like that from you and I'll ground you until your thirty"

"Yes ma'am" D'jok moaned rubbing the back of his head as he ran off to Micro-ice's place.

(At micro-ice place)

"Mommy when will D'jok be here?" Micro-ice asked as he peered out the window.

"He'll be here soon sweetie, just wait a little longer" Mana-ice encouraged drying out one of the glasses.

"But when?" Micro-ice groaned resting his head on his folded arms.

"Right now!" D'jok declared bursting through the door and placing Micro-ice on his shoulders before he was even sure D'jok was there, making him let out a few excited giggles. "Hi Auntie Mana-ice how's business been?" D'jok asked

"It's been good, but I don't want to hold you two up, go have fun" She said. But just as they where about to leave "Oh and D'jok dear, make sure Micro-ice is home in time for his nap"

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Micro-ice whined turning a little red.

"Don't worry Auntie Mana-ice I'll take care of the little nipper!" D'jok called running with Micro-ice bouncing on his shoulders.

(At the park)

The boy had started there game and it was going well until D'jok's foot skidded across the ball and it was misguided and sent off pitch so Micro-ice had agreed to go get it while D'jok tied his shoe.

"Gotcha!" Micro-ice said as he reached out to grab the ball when another set of hands placed themselves on the ball Micro-ice looked up to see another boy holding the ball in his hands.

"Oh sorry is this yours?" The boy asked with a Chinese accent holding out the ball. Micro-ice nodded and took the ball back.

"*yawn* Thran what's going on" A voice came from the boys back as an almost identical face appeared and then their was a brief silence and then micro-ice screamed and ran back to D'jok and jumped into his arms.

"D'jok it finally happened it's the beginning of the clone wars!" Micro-ice screamed strait into D'jok's ear making his head vibrate for a brief second before he calmly and with slight irritated look and tone asked "Micro-ice, what in the name of the Breath are you talking about?" micro-ice turned D'jok's head to the boys who where now approaching them "Oh micro-ice you've been watching to much Star Wars They aren't clones!" D'jok sighed placing Micro-ice back on his feet.

"There not?"

"No silly, where twins" The boy on his brothers back giggled.

"Both of you?" Micro-ice asked.

"Of course their both twins!" D'jok yelled bopping the younger boy on the head.

"I'm big brother Thran" Declared the boy and the his brother yawned "And I'm little brother Ahito"

"Sorry for acting the way I did you just surprised me" Micro-ice apologised rubbing the spot on his head where D'jok had bopped him.

"It's okay. Sooooooo do you guys play football?" asked Thran setting Ahito down.

"Yeah, you Wanna play with us" Micro-ice asked.

"I'm not sure if we have time for a game it's nearly time for your nap" D'jok interrupted gazing at his watch.

"You're worse than mommy!" Micro-ice blushed as the twins let out a few snickers.

"Then how about I just show you what I can do?" Ahito declared running over to the net and collapsed into sleeping heap on the ground. D'jok just rolled his eyes and kicked the ball with all his might and when it was about go through the net Ahito swiftly spread his leg out to repel the ball whilst still snoring his head off.

"Wooow!" D'jok and micro-ice stared in awe at what just happened as the ball slowly rolled back to D'jok's feet.

"The best goal keeper since Torn of the Rykers" Thran announced proudly.

"D'jok, I'm tired" Micro-ice yawned rubbing his eyes.

"That's because it's time for your nap" D'jok mused lifting micro-ice onto his back and turned his attention to the twins. "Do you guys want to meet up here tomorrow?" D'jok asked.

"Sure we'll be here" Thran answered picking up Ahito.

After the 4 parted Micro-ice muttered out a shocking sentence right into D'jok's ear "big brother" D'jok smiled now he had 3 friends and a little brother his life was getting more and more interesting by the day.

****

**A/N there the second half is done and now I can relax knowing this is done**


End file.
